All Too Well
by SkyStaad
Summary: What if an old friend visited Wendy? How will she react? What will everyone think? Will eventually go into Wendy/Loki. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

What if an old friend visited Wendy? How will she react? What will everyone think? First fanfic.

.

I had my back to the palace as I stared out towards the Secret Garden. I never wanted to be a Princess, let alone a Queen. If someone had told me that I would be Queen of the Trylle a few years ago, I would have laughed in their face, but now, I don't even know what to say anymore. I just feel as if this is all some sort of fairy tale, or dream.

"Your Highness," Finn called out to me, "Someone is here to see you. He says his name is Josh." I turn around to look at Finn. Josh is here. Josh is alive. The real Josh is here, for me.

I run up the cold stone steps, toward the entrance of the palace. I pass a dumbfounded Duncan and Matt on my way, who try to talk to me, but I don't have time. I need to make sure it really is him. My bare feet don't seem to move fast enough through the hall ways, but in the blink of an eye, I'm there. And I cannot believe my eyes.

"Hi," Josh looks up at me. Our eyes meet, and I can't seem to pull myself away. A tear crawls down my face. He's here. Alive and well. And I've never felt so angry in my life.

"You left me," I say, trying not to cry harder. "You abandoned me. I was there, with you! And you come here expecting me to welcome you! Well I wont, you'll just break a promise again! Why? I want to be my old self again." I'm starting to attract people now. "But I can't, because of what you did to me! You just drifted away, out of my reach." I've broken down in tears now. "I was scared of what was happening. I was there, and I remember it all too well!"

"I know," He replied coolly. I look at him again wishing I could rip his heart out. "And I wish I hadn't, I really do. We were little then. Can't you forgive me?" He takes a step forwards, and I shake my head at him.

"No. I never will. What you did was horrible." I took a step back, away from the monster before me that I had once loved.

"Look I know what I did!" He shouted at me. "I keep thinking of you. All the time. I still do, to this very moment. Every time I think of what I did, I feel like calling you up. But I know you won't be there. Please, just forgive me?" He asks. I start to cry. I turn my back.

"Finn, show him to the guest quarters." And with that I leave the room.

.

Okay, maybe it's not like amazing or anything, but I hope you liked it? It's just a small starter, if I can remember to get of my lazy ass, I'll write another chapter. Don't forget to bug me till I do!

A review would make me happeh!

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello again lovely readers! I want to thank waterbender13 for her support, and to get me off my lazy ass, and write another chapter! Hopefully this one will be longer, but I'm not even sure how long the last one was, so we'll see as we go along!

Sorry for my babbling. On with the story!

.

"Hey Princess," Loki says strolling into my room. "I heard about this morning, in very small detail. Fill me in?"

"An old 'friend' came." I sighed. "I'm not even sure how he knows how the Trylle exist, let alone know where we live." I look up at him. "Anyway, he comes in expecting me to give him amnesty or something," I stop realising what happened when Loki asked for amnesty. His face didn't change, so I continued. "His name is Josh Smith, a childhood friend, I guess."

"Wait a sec, Josh Smith? Brown hair, uhh, freckles, blue eyes?" I nod. "Oh my God." Loki sits down on my bed with his head in his hands.

"What is it?" I ask worryingly.

"I know why he knows about the Trylle, and where you guys live, and," He pauses "Oh my God" He says again. I'm starting to get impatient now.

"Loki," I say, my voice firm. "What is it?"

"He's Vittra." He says. He doesn't move. He just lets me sit there like a gawping fish. "He was Orin's favourite." Josh is Vittra? Or rather well, he was. How? This didn't make any sense?

"Do the Vittra have, y'know, like changlings?" I ask Loki.

"Yes and no. Some families, if they don't have a Hobgoblin, decide to send them out. But most keep them."

"So Josh is Vittra, like you? He could crush something into tiny pecices?" I wince.

"In theory, yeah, but I'm part Trylle so," Loki swallows. "So you knew him when you were little? How old was he?"

"Yeah, we were like 6. But it was hard to be friends with my mom, I mean Kim, not letting me do anything. But the suddenly, he was starting to say I was a monster, and believing Kim. And then, when were about, I dunno, 10, he tried to kill me too." I look down at the floor, tears welling up in my eyes.

"What happened?" Loki asked, putting his arm around me.

"He tried to push me into train tracks, while a train was coming. I managed to move out the way, just in time. And I never saw him again, until now." Loki hugs me, and rests his chin on top of my head. I loved it when he hugged me, it made me feel safe. But right now, I felt so far away, but so close.

"It's okay, you're here now." He whispers. I break away from the hug, and look up into his eyes, and wipe my own.

"Yeah, well I almost wasn't…" I say, before I start to cry again.

.

I'm not really sure about this one, but hey! What's done is done! I hope you liked it, and if you did, click my little friend called 'Review', but if you didn't like it, just press the button anyway!

Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow people of earth, at least I hope you're from earth…

It has been a while since I've written a chapter or two, because I've been at school, boarding school, that is. So just bug me till I write one okay? Love you guys!

Oh and may I say, I meant waterbender19, I'm just a tad dumb ;)

.

Tove walks up to me while I'm standing in the War Room, once again, as Elora taught me, with my back to the room. He places a hand on my shoulder, and says:

"It's okay," I breathe in deeply. "He clearly feels sorry about what he's done, but we can all understand how you're feeling about him and everything, but just keep in mind that he is sorry about it." I forget to breathe out, so I do.

"It's not that. I don't really care anymore. People keep giving me sympathy, and I'm fed up of it!" I turn around to face him. "There's nothing I can do! So why try to forget? Or forgive? Or anything? It means nothing. It's like the saying, 'You are who you are!'"

"That's a saying?" I'm irritated with my response.

"I think so," I say with gritted teeth. "But that's not the point, alright! The point is, I'm trying to ignore it, move on from it! But no one is letting me! I WANT to forget! It WANT to move on! It would make my life easier if you would let me." I sigh.

"Do you feel better now?" Tove asks.

"Yeah," I laugh. "I do." I grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door.

"Well before you kick off again, we're going to do something fun." He says still dragging me through the endless halls of the palace. I giggle, and I'm not one to giggle, at all.

"What fun thing?" I ask.

"We're going to have a movie fest. Your choice of course." I give a sly smile.

"Harry Potter. All of them." He stands still.

"There are eight films in that." He gives me stunned look.

"Yeah, I know. So we better hurry if we want to finish them by midnight." He looks almost sick, and it makes me laugh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When we get to Tove's room, which is now permanently in the castle, Loki's waiting for us. I smile, he always has his ways of invading my personal space. Not that I mind. I quite enjoy it actually.

"What are we watching, then?" Loki asks Tove.

"All eight Harry Potter films." Tove says in a dull voice, and pulls out the first one from the DVD rack, and puts it in the player.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the end of the 4th film, we were all acting as if we were drunk. Singing along to the theme tune, quoting the cast, and trying to pretend we were waving wands. If anyone were to walk in now, it would look bad. The Queen, a Trylle Markis, and a Vittra Markis, acting like three drunkards. How bad that would look.

I walked out the room with Loki happily laughing together, acting like a normal couple should really, but I'm not sure 'normal is the right word…

"Oh hey Wendy," Josh says waving at me from the end of the hall. My smile immediately drops, and I pull Loki in another direction.

"What's with the avoiding him?" He asks.

"I just don't want to talk to him right this moment, okay?" I say still pulling him along the halls. I start to fidget around while I'm dragging him, I don't know why, but I know it's for a bad reason.

And then the bomb goes off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I have been bullied by waterbender19 to write a HUGE chapter, so here I go!

.

All I can hear is ringing in my ears, and I'm coughing up smoke, so much my lungs hurt. I can hear Loki gasping for air, but all I can try and do is breath myself. It looks like nearly the whole castle got blown up by something, something big, big and powerful.

I stand up, my legs wobbling, but I continue to walk over to Loki.

"Loki? Loki, listen to me! Loki! Please be alive! Wake up! Please." I beg him, but his state doesn't change. He's collapsed on the floor. I can't help thinking this bomb was meant for me. To shatter my whole life. To kill me.

"Wendy! Where are you?" I hear Duncan shout. "Wendy?" I wave franticly, and this erupts a coughing fit.

"I'm here! Help!" I say in between coughs. "Loki's not waking up!" I start to panic. What if he never wakes up? What is he's dead? I shove that thought aside. He won't die, not now, not ever. I shake him violently, in hope that he can feel it.

"Oh God," Duncan says. "LOKI! WAKE! UP!" He shouts. Loki stays as still as a rock. I start to look around for Aurora, but to no avail. She's not here. I start to feel myself shake, with tears, I don't know, I'm so numb, I can't feel them falling.

"Please just wake up. Please!" I start seeing my tears fall onto Loki's lifeless face. I brush his hair aside, as Duncan shouts for Aurora. "She won't hear you." I cry

"I'll be right back!" And with that, Duncan runs off, leaving me alone with a dead body. But he can't be dead can he? I won't let him.

"I know you can't hear me, but I need you to. I need you to listen. I love you, okay? I mean I really do, not like some fake love for the kingdom. I really do love you. So please just come back. Don't leave me to do this on my own. Come back to me!" I almost shout at him. His body remains as dead as before. I hear footsteps rushing to me.

"What's wrong?" I hear Tove ask? I see his mum's behind him too.

"He's dead." I say simply. Aurora shakes her head and gets to work. Tove pulls me away, and into a hug. "It won't work." I say into Tove's chest. "He's dead and that's it." I start to cry harder. This can't be happening. Loki's gone. He's slipped away from my grasp, and I can't do anything about it.

"What? What's happening?" I hear Loki's voice groggily. I jump. I rush over and knock him over with my hug. I'm almost completely smothering him to death. I release my grip on him and place myself next to him. Duncan explains the whole situation to him, while Aurora tends to him. He has a large gash on the side of his face, which is healed in no time.

The whole palace looks a wreak. Part of the ceiling has caved in, and so has part of the walls. The old paintings have been slashed and battered. Chandeliers have fallen down and smashed into thousands of pieces. It makes me feel sick. Who would do such a thing?

"Josh." I say. I jump up from my position next to Loki and run off down the broken hallways. I hear people shouting my name as I run. But I'm not stopping, not for anyone. Not until Josh is long dead.

.

Okay, so I've been almost dead lately. IM SORRY, OKAY! Please forgive me! Love you!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. School is almost killing me right now, since I have exams and whatnot :'( I'm going to try and get everything done as soon as possible, but I can't guaranty anything yet. I'm sowwy

Oh if you want me to mention you just PM me or write a little review!

LOVE YOU ALL! xoxoxo

.

Josh was the one who set off the bomb. He only came here to set up the bloody bomb. He didn't care about me, did he? He was with the Vittra all along. He only wanted to try to get close to me so he could kill me and finish off what Oren started.

"Wendy?" Loki's voice echo's through the crushed hallways of the palace.

"What." I say, my own voice rising in anger.

"Stop it. What are you going to achieve?"

"I'm going to stop Josh."

"No, your not. What's that going to do? Nothing. It will just start another war, which, for us, will end badly. If there was another war, we'd be smashed to pieces." He says strongly.

"If you'll be 'crushed', I'll do it alone."

"If you go at it alone, you'll die."

"But I'll die knowing that Josh is dead."

"No, you'll die know that we can't finish the job." Finn says, looking worried.

"I'm not five alright?" I turn to face them. "I'm 18. I'm a queen for Christ's sake! I'm old enough to make decisions on my own. Yeah, okay, I admit that in the past, the choices I made were bad. But, I'm older now, and you can't stop me from killing someone who just tried to kill me!" Loki and Finn stand there helpless. "And you." I whisper quietly.

"So what?" Loki asks.

"So I'm going to kill Josh." I walk down the stairs and down into the 'secret garden'.

No matter what, it always blooms. And I thank the gardeners for that. Whenever I need to think, I come here. It calms me down like nothing else does. I take my spot, near the stone balcony overlooking the whole forest. I hear footsteps behind me.

"Come to continue the argument?" I ask.

"No, I was hoping to finish you off, actually…" Josh's voice emerges through the sound of water and birds. He walks up the stairs to meet me.

"What do you want?" I ask, balling my hands into fists.

"I told you. I came here to finish you off." He shrugs. "And by that, I mean kill you." He points his hand at a rock and it lifts up.

"What?" I stutter.

"Yeah, I'm part Trylle too." He sends the rock towards me. I hold up my hand to stop it in mid-air. It falls back down to the floor. He sends another one flying towards me.

"What do you actually want?" I say while defending myself from numerous flying rocks.

"To finish what Oren started. Take over the Trylle Kingdom, kill you, and rule over the Vittra and the Trylle." He laughs. "But most of all crush all of those you need to help you."

"Wait, no!" I scream. That means, Finn, Tove, Loki, Duncan, Willa, Matt, everyone I love, gone, dead, and helpless. "You won't kill them!"

"Just watch me." He shouts. Josh runs off down the stairs, and into the midst of the garden. I run after him, wanting to kill the guy. I send a giant stone statue at him. Like I did, he uses his powers to deflect it. "Give in!"

"What's the point, I'm going to win anyway!" and for a moment, I'm four again, and were running through the Town Centre, chasing away the Pigeon's. I stop running. But Josh takes his chance, and hurdles something at me. Something I may never know what it is. But I fall backwards and faint all the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I'm really happy that I now have 3 followers for this story! Woo! I'm going to TRY to write longer chapters but I'm not sure…

This chapter is dedicated to HarryRonHermione99 who is my best friend

.

I lift my head up and survey where I am. The room is dark, but there is a shaft of light coming from the door. I lift myself up and slowly walk over to it, my balance slowing me down. I bang on the door, shouting for anyone. I realise with a jolt that I'm back in the Vittra palace.

"No, no, no, no this cannot be happening!" I scream. Something beside me shuffles around, so I back away.

"Well it has, monster." That familiar voice, the voice I thought I'd never hear again…

"Kim? Wha-"

"Yes," she snapped "They told me everything. The, what are they? Vittra told me all about you being a changeling, and I just knew, knew that I was right all along. You weren't my baby after all. They told me about your 'powers' you say you have. What a laugh!" She roars. My breathing falters.

"It's true…" I whisper. "I'm just a circus freak who got on the wrong train." I slide down the wall next to her. She looks at me for a while, as if she's forgotten who I am. "It sounds all made up I know, but I'm telling you, it's not. It's real! I'm Queen of the Trylle, and I have powers, and I'm meant to be getting married in ten days, to a man I love, but that's not happening anymore is it?" I let my head hang low.

"No matter what," Kim says looking at me. "You still remind me of your 'host' father. The way you talk, act, your personality. It's exactly the same, no matter who you are. But this didn't come from me, I still hate you." That wisp of hope, gone. She _had_ to ruin it. I stand up from the floor and walk calmly towards the door. I focus hard on it, and it swinging wide open. But to no avail. It still stood rock solid, mocking me. I groan.

"Not now!" I scream.

"Hello?" says a gruff voice. I stand back, and tilt my head.

"Yeah?" I answer. I know that voice from anywhere, but I can't picture it. Then it clicks.

"How you holding up?" The smug man says, letting go the gruff and returning to his normal voice I love.

"Loki!" I shout "How did you-?" I question.

"Yeah no time for that. You alone?" I shake my head while he unlocks the door to let me out. I point over to Kim.

"Kim. She's my host mother. I'm not exactly sure why she is here, but I think it might be that she knew me or something…" I wonder.

"Got it. Have to also rescue host mother." He smiles down at me, while I'm almost hugging him to death. I smile back up. Kim stands up and walks out the door. "Oh thanks for the appreciation." He mumbles.

"She does that," I whisper. "Brought the car?" He nods. "Good. Take Kim back to Förening, I'm staying here to find Josh, and murder him."


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY GUISE! I was having major family problems over Christmas! I love you all for the reviews, they nearly made me cry :'(

Anyway I thought I would write a longer chapter too make up? I think so! Oh and I keep forgetting:

I DON'T OWN THE TRYLLE SEIRES! Although that would be cool! I only own the plot, and Josh, oh and Gorloc. :P ON WITH THE STORY!

.

When I finally convinced Loki it was a good idea to let me leave and kill Josh, it was almost 11 at night, so the hallways of their castle, were hard to navigate. I trip over something metal, like a statue, and it tumbles to the floor. Along with me.

"Who's there?" I hear a voice say. I have no clue as to who it belongs to, but instead of panicking, I shrink into the darkness and carry in my journey.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do when I get to him. I mean he has Trylle powers, and the strength of the Vittra,-" I stop where I'm walking. "Wait. He's the same as me. And I was meant to be a tool. So that means, he was a backup tool." I curse myself for not realising this after all. "So if I died, or couldn't complete the job of destroying either the Trylle or Vittra, Josh was going to do it? I really wish- I'm talking to myself, again…" I whisper. "God damn you-" Footsteps are getting nearer towards me. I try not to panic, and try and show everybody I don't need people to rely on. No matter what happens.

"I'm going out!" Josh shouts. It's Josh's footsteps then. He stops.

"Where would you be going at this time of night, Josh?" Sara comes strolling out of the room right next to me, my breathing get quicker. She stands hands on her hips facing him. Sara, in her appearance and attitude, has changed a lot. She seems almost gothic, and sad. Could killing Oren actually have upset her?

"Just out," Josh shrugs her off and continues walking. Sara sighs. "Fine, I'm going down to the dungeon to have a little look at somebody, kay? Happy now?" Sara just walks back into her room swearing words that my ears shouldn't need to hear. I follow Josh stealthily, like his shadow, kinda, and not straying too far, but not too close. He slowly pulls out a knife as we get closer to his target, but he finds the door wide open. I try hard not to laugh, but I let out a little squeak. Thankfully Josh doesn't hear it. I'll have to thank him for that later.

"What the? How did? What!" He walks into the room confused, but I stay outside pressed against the walls. Was he planning to use the knife on me? I can hear him thinking out loud. Something about 'Gorloc should have been outside' whoever Gorloc is. I really don't want to know.

Josh comes sprinting out the room, and reaches out for the speaker thing, over on the wall. "We need a plan of attack, now, Gorloc! She's not in the cell, that little-" A low gruff voice interrupts him.

"I can easily assemble our troops up now, my King." I almost vomit at the last word. King? Since when? "We could have them ready in half an hour, and attack Wendy and her little freaks, by 1 in the morning, Sire." Josh nods and rubs his chin. Stupid King.

"Go for it. It seems like our best shot. They won't except it , so don't rev yourself up, they'll die easily, quickly, and not painless. Perfect." They both laugh while I scowl. If only Loki was here now, he could have drove back and warned everybody. But I have to do this on my own. Like I said I would.

"Sure thing, How many shall we gather?" Gorloc asks. Josh pauses to think.

"I shouldn't think too many; they _will _be easy to take down, but just in case… take 150 troop Gorloc, none less, no more." They both hang up. "But Wendy," Josh spits, "is mine to kill." I swallow hard, and try not to worry about it too much. I'm going to win. But my anger gets the better of me, and I leap onto Josh, and punch him square in the face.

"Nice to see you too." He says groaning from the floor. He tries to get up, but I push him back down roughly.

"Not this time Josh. Y'know 2 can play at this game right? And right now, I'm winning." This time I go to attack him with my mind, but he wrestles me to the ground instead. He punches me on the nose and mouth, which start to bleed. I knee him in the stomach, but he remains focused on killing me, so I gather up all my strength and elbow him in the jaw. He tumbles off of me and groans. He's barely recognisable, with the blood smothering his face. I bet you I look the same.

"Who's winning now?" He says while sending something metal towards me. It crashes into the side of my head. I groan, but I won't be put off that easily, not just yet. I clench my teeth and send a wave 'mind slaps' towards him. He crumples down onto the floor. I stop the wave and go in to punch him, but he grabs my ankle, and I hear a bone breaking _**crack**_. I scream out in pain. I grind my teeth, and swipe at his face, nails and all. Almost his entire face has a gash stretched across.

"You… can't win…" I groan, holding my foot. He tackles me back down into the floor. I struggle against him, and hit him with another wave of 'mind slaps'. I look over to where a Knight stands; a decoration. I crawl across to the Knight and grab his sword. By now Josh has regained his strength, and is standing up. My foot won't allow me to stand up, so I swing the sword, towards his chest, and it reaches its target. Blood is spilling everywhere. I hold back tears, but I let out a strangled sob. I swallow it back down. I hear the door's burst open to our fighting arena. I know it's someone on my side, but I'm not sure who it entirely is. It looks like Loki and Tove. I don't manage to go a word in, because my strength fails me, and I faint into a pool of blood. Josh's blood.

.

I hope this was okay? I'm not too sure about it really, but I think it went okay. I don't really like this chapter very much, but I can't change it now.

If you listen to Florence and the Machine's song, Drumming, during the fight part, it sounds kinda cool. But it might just be me? It's not long enough to last the durnation of the song, but hey ho!

Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO! I know I have been dead for a while, like 3 months? Yeah. I'm currently drowning in my pools of sorrow. I KNOW! Feel free to now hate me. I know I do. I keep forgetting to do this:

DISCLAIMER: Yeah. I don't own anybody except Josh. Who may or may not be dead. (Cough cough)

.

I'm falling. Into nothing. I can feel the wind rushing through my hair. My out stretched hand is painted with blood. My fingers brush past sharp black rocks that cut deep into me, but I feel no need to scream in pain. My whole body seems to be floating, while plummeting down in God knows what below me.

My body rattles out with pain. I feel my mind start to explode, giving a whole new definition to the word 'pain'. I'm on the ground of…something. I'm covered in blood and nothing else. I look up sharply with a snap of my neck. I'm surrounded by mirrors, pointing out all my flaws. My eyes look hungry and wide, crying something a deep shade of red. Blood.

I let out a scream as the mirrors shatter around me. My mind whirls round in circles, but I can't think properly. I let myself get a good look in the mirror at the new me. My mouth is bubbling blood, along with my nose. I look down towards my hand. I hold it out in front of me, and I open my mouth to scream again. What have I become? Who am I?

I am a girl. A girl who has gone mad. A mad girl who murdered a person she knew. This girl is a monster. The whole room seems to be spinning around me. I hear my name, trying to take me back to reality. Or is this what reality is now? A dark, unknowing hole in the depths of hell. I don't even know who I am anymore. My name is We-, I'm not even sure what my own name is. Hell is twisting me around its long finger, and I'm letting it.

"STOP! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" I cry, but no noise escapes my mouth. I can hear people talking, mumbling my name that I can't quite make out. "HELP ME!" I try to scream. My mouth doesn't even move anymore. I feel the earth shake underneath me and I cry out in despair. It crumbles away around me, caving me in. I can't die now, I won't let myself die. Not now, not ever.

My legs buckle away from me, and I'm falling, I'm falling again, into the unknown once more. My blood stained tears are flying all around me, and in panic I lash out into the air. I kick, I punch, I scream, but I keep on falling. Below me I can see light, and before I can stop myself from falling a hand is on my shoulder, shaking me awake, and calling my name out into the darkness, the hell I've created.

"Wendy."

.

Okay, so this was a LITTLE bit short, but I'm planning something that I hope you'll all like! And also, in case you didn't get the hint, this was a dream. Well, nightmare technically, but there the same thing, kinda. Hope you all liked it. SMASH THE REVIEW BUTTON! Byeee!


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes flutter open, and I'm blinded by a bright light. They come into focus with a room I've never seen before. I'm in a big luxurious bed, full with throws and fluffy cushions. The room itself is beautiful, with the most breath taking view, overlooking a little village, or a town. I can just make out some people pouring out of a school.

"Wendy?" A boy around my age, a bit older is sat on the bed, searching my eyes. Did he sneak in without me noticing or was he here the whole time? "Wendy?" He asks again. Why is he talking to me? Who's this Wendy? When nobody replies he gets off my bed and walks around the room, raking his hand through his hair. He starts pacing until another boy comes in, about my age too, with a slight green twinge to his skin. Green skin?

"Who are you?" My voice breaks when I say the words like I haven't spoken in a long time. My mind starts to spin around. Both boys turn to my direction. "Where am I?" The boy without the green skin turns to the one with green skin.

"Tove, go get help." He sounds desperate. 'Tove' runs out the door with some speed, searching for help, but I can't imagine why. Maybe because I woke up without them wanting me to. Maybe I've been kidnaped by some terrorists. I wouldn't be in a giant bed then, would I? Right?

"You didn't answer my question. Either of them." He stares at me. "If you need help, I asked who are you, and where am I."

"I think you can think of a better question than that." He sits on the bed again, worry filled in his eyes. I have to fight down the urge to reach out and touch him. Why am I thinking like that? I hardly know the guy, and I want to touch him? What is wrong with me? Like I said, he's probably a terrorist kidnapper. I let my mind think about what he said. About a better question. I realise and tears prick at the edge of my eyes.

"Who am I?" My voice is barley louder than a whisper, I know he heard because he sighs and reaches for my hands. I jerk away and scramble out of the bed. "Who are _you_?" He stands up and faces me. He shoves his hand in his pockets.

"You really don't remember, do you?" he asks.

"If I did, why would I be asking you? _Please_, just tell me who you are. I need to know." My breathing is staggered and my pulse sky high.

"I'm Loki. Your um, I know this will sound weird but, er… your boyfriend…" Like he did before, he rakes his hand through his hair.

"What?" I sit back down on the bed, my back towards him. "You're lying. I wouldn't forget my own boyfriend." I shake my head. "That's just impossible," I mumble. He sits down next to me, and I don't feel the need to run away.

"Trust me; I wouldn't lie about something like this." He hangs his head and leans on his knees with his elbows, his hair hanging in his face, like he hasn't cut it in a while. He looks at me with those eyes that I recognise. "Who are you going to trust?"

"I-I…" I swallow my words. "I don't… I don't know." I feel a tear run down my cheek. "How can I forget everything? Surely that's not possible, just… just to forget everything you knew. I can't remember a single thing."

"Sometimes it's better to not remember. You 'know, like death and…" He looks down at his hands, as if to decide something. "_murder._" Murder? What is he playing at? I wouldn't murder anyone, I just couldn't. Would I? I'm not remembering anything else of my life, but can I trust him? Can I trust the man claiming to be my boyfriend? Can I trust the only person who claims to be telling the truth? "Can you learn to trust?" He looks up into my eyes.

"No," I swallow. Loki sighs and goes to get of the bed, but I snatch his arm and pull him down into a hug. "Let's hope I'm a fast learner."

.

SPESHUL ANNONCEMENT! SPESHUL! :P

Okay. Surprise. This is the last chapter. I want to focus more on my new fanfiction called Normal. If you enjoyed this, then you should enjoy Normal. It includes a new Trylle character called Reae.

Disclaimer: If I own Trylle, then I wouldn't be on fanfiction would I? (No, I wouldn't)

Thank you for sticking around and taking the time to read my stories! I love you!

Click the review button .


End file.
